Blue Legend
by Mill-chan
Summary: A Suicune fic


Blue Legend by Anime Writer 2000 Pokemon P.O.V. Fanfiction, General, Rating:G  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon,Satoshi Tajira does  
  
Sumarry:The point of view of a Legendary Pokemon that roams the lands of Johto gracefully ,a Pokemon that came from Water & poseses the Power to control it,Suikun.R+R please.  
  
A/N:Ok my first non Romance fic but my fav Pokemon needs a little apriciation too, well I dedicated this fic to him, enjoy.  
  
Blue Legend  
  
As a Legend stands still ,the cold breeze slowly brushes his fur & his tails,  
I look down at the Wilderness beneath me it's almost dawn,I can hear Pidgey's twerping  
in the distance,the sky is turning cloudy like if it's getting ready to rain   
very soon,but what's weird about that it always happens when I'm around.  
  
I turn around & head down to a stream in the forest close to New Bark Town,  
I run gracefully thru the brush entering the forest ,Pokemon sense I'm near   
& they never miss the chance to catch a glimpse of me when I'm there altought I come  
here often they never want to loose a chance to watch a rare Pokemon with their own eyes.  
  
Soon I reach my destination ,I can hear the stream close by,when I get there  
I spot some very playfull baby Marill's splashing all about in the water,  
I get about 2 feet closer to them ,I stop lean down & drink some water,after that  
I find a deeper part of the stream make sure it's safe & I jump in it to get refreshed,  
after a few minutes of swimming or paddling more like a dog than actually swimming I feel clean  
& step out of deeper water.  
  
About 100 years ago I was realeased out of my deep slumber & I was free to roam the world once again,  
I was realeased by a human,before I had been trapped there with my 2 brothers for a very long time,but we didn't  
even age a day ,once the human let us free the first thing that crossed our minds was to run as fast as our paws could & belive me  
thats fast we ran as fast as the wind,I prefered to stick around the East area of Johto ,thats my territory &  
my brothers went West & South I almost never wonder around there because I'm not looking for a fight but sometimes we  
cross paths about every 5 to 10 years,Johto is a very big Area & we stay deep in the wilderness so encountoring humans is rare.  
  
The three of us are in the move constantly we don't stay in one place more than a few hours it's not that we want to it's mostly instinct  
that tells us always to be on the move.I was born from the Element of Water thats what I am ,whenever I get close to it I posses the power   
to purify it & to protect all Water Pokemon in Johto,it's my duty.When there's a drout I give them water & they thank me with a smile & admiration.  
The few humans that actually have the chance to see me are lucky to get a glimpse of me for a few seconds so they are not sure if I'm real or not so I'm mostly a   
Legend to them & not everyone belives them,they say they have seen a blurry figure that resembles a big blue dog but thats about it.  
  
I resemble a Canine because thats what I am the mix of a Canine & Water ,I do have senses of a dog & I poses Water Powers.I am quite big for a dog   
Im atleast more than 6 feet in leight,thats proof of how long I'd lived that I'd almost reached my full lenght.  
  
I posses a human mind & the power to talk to them in there Language like almost all rare Pokemon.But in the wild I don't speak it.  
Like any Pokemon I sense good intentions & bad ones from humans.  
  
I'm like Entei my brother who I think we have both met the same human kid & his Pikachu while trying to save the world, what a coincidence.I think he's  
name was Ash & I met another rare Pokemon called Celebi I don't really know much about Raikou .  
  
I think remebering that a few times before I have encountered what they call "Pokemon trainers" they all tought they could catch me but I roared   
& their Pokemon fled in fear.No human has catched me & they will never will ,I belong free not in a rare Pokemon collection,I'm Inmortal my only 2 purposes in life  
are to protect the Water Pokemon of the forest,& to make sure the Pokemon World stays in balance.I will not be held captive in a cage like other rare Pokemon.  
  
I may not be as strong as Entei or as quick as Raikou but my defense is much better than theirs,my level does not grow by battling expirience  
I don't hurt other Pokemon if they don't count as a huge threat for my safety or other defensless Pokemon I protect & I don't even think thats possible,my level grows by time,If I'm more than  
10,000 years old my level must be atleast close to 50 without battling expirience,but if I'm ever in trouble at level 40 I can be as strong as a level 100  
Gyarados & still growing.  
  
When I'm near Water all the forest around me grows into a thick Mist.If the smart humans study me more they might figure out that the fog means I'm close  
if they even know I really exist but I think they know by now.I step on top of a rock Water all around me I began to glow blue & my eyes red .I'm resting from my Journey I mostly sleep by day &   
travel by night to make the chances of me being spotted by humans slim.I stay still resting & producing more Energy for hours.Every 15 years or so the 3 of us need allot of rest &  
we hivernate in a cave for a few years so we can sleep all the needed hours we used plus if the humans are looking for us they stop searching because they can't find us.  
  
I start thinking I am a Pokemon but at the same time I'm not ,I was never a pup ,I don't mate I guess when my time is up one day I 'll have one pup to keep our type alive  
without having to mate with anyone I do have both sexes(A/N:people think Godzilla),I'll never feel love something that humans really need.Maybe I'll dye one day but for know I'm Inmortal being able to live this long   
without aging.Theres still something we Pokemon & humans share we both have a soul & a will to live,we are so different but so similar all at once,so I never think of miself better than them.  
  
Sometimes curious baby Pokemon get close to me & greet me with their cute smile,they are so inoccent they don't even posses fear yet,because fear is something you learn ,I look down at them  
& before I leave a faint smile crosses my mouth.In an amusing speed I jump from rock to rock I jump so high and so far it almost seems like I'm flying .Soon after that I dissapear deep into the forest,the Mist  
slowly dissapears & it begins to rain.As I purify my soroundings ,I keep continuing my journey happily,not knowing what challenges may lay ahead but I will take them on easily I am the Legendary & Mistical Dog Suikun afterall.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N:Whatcha think too long? good ? bad? well R+R please & all F's Welcome. 


End file.
